Pick Me Up
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Carlos is still heartbroken over the Camp Wonky Donkey Heather note thing when everyone else heads off to bed. Logan makes it his personal mission to cheer Carlos up, so he stays up with him and tries everything to get his best friend back.


**Disclaimer: Yet another one-shot inspired by "Big Time Secret." I've done a Kogan and a Jagan. It's only fitting that I do a Cargan too.**

**Pick Me Up**

Logan was impressed, but he was also baffled. Usually when two of them got into a fight with each other, they were back to being the best of friends within a couple of hours. It was approaching the four hour mark, and Carlos was still furious with James.

Logan had never seen Carlos like this before. He was the Energizer bunny of the group. He was the happy-go-lucky, optimistic, always had a smile on his face kind of guy. Just…not today, and definitely not now.

Logan couldn't really blame Carlos for being angry with James. Logan knew all too well what it felt like to be burned by James. Logan's break up with Camille came readily to mind. It was ironic how James seemed to be the common denominator in both instances.

Carlos just sat on the couch, arms folded over his chest staring straight ahead. Logan had no idea what Carlos was looking at or if he was even looking at anything, but he wasn't so curious that he would ask him. Logan didn't dare do that. Carlos might bite his head off or something based on the mood he was in.

Of course, part of the reason Carlos was out on the living room couch was because James had already gone to bed. Kendall too for that matter. In fact, Logan and Carlos were the only two still awake. Carlos made it known to everyone that he wasn't sleeping in the same room as James tonight. Actually, Carlos said ever again, but somehow Logan doubted that.

"Hey Carlitos, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Logan asked, trying some wordplay to get Carlos to crack a smile.

It seemed to work too. Carlos was trying really hard not to smile, but Logan could clearly see that Carlos was losing that battle. Carlos pursed his lips together so tightly that Logan would be surprised if he didn't cause them to bleed.

Logan carefully studied Carlos' face. He noted how Carlos refused to look Logan straight in the eye.

"What's that on your face? Is that a smile?" Logan asked, grinning victoriously.

Carlos vehemently shook his head though his facial features said otherwise.

"Come on, buddy! It'll be great! We can make a slumber party out of it! We'll pop some popcorn and stay up all night watching movies and playing video games! Just you and me!" Logan said. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Logan ran over to the rack with all the movies on it. He was so excited that he nearly bowled the rack over in the process. Carlos watched as Logan eagerly searched through the collection for a certain movie.

"And we can watch The Unicorn Princess!" Logan exclaimed before taking on a suddenly serious expression. "But not just The Unicorn Princess, but The Unicorn Princess _in 3D_!"

Logan whipped out a pair of 3D sunglasses that came with the purchase of The Unicorn Princess in 3D Bonus Pack.

"Remember when we watched that in theatres? And you sat next to me?" Logan asked.

Carlos rolled his eyes at his best friend all the while trying not to laugh or say anything, but Logan was making it extremely difficult. He was being so silly. Carlos knew _why_ Logan was being so silly too; he was trying to cheer Carlos up. Carlos really appreciated what Logan was attempting to do.

"What are you hungry for? I could make us fish sticks, pizza bagels, corn dogs," Logan said. "Hmm? I know you love corn dogs!"

"Logan, stop! I'm not…" Carlos started to say before Logan cut him off.

"Don't say you're not hungry, Carlos, because I know better. You're _always_ hungry _and_ you can never say no to corn dogs, right?"

Logan was just grateful that Carlos was finally talking. Of course he felt a sense of accomplishment for being the one that got Carlos to finally talk after some four odd hours of silence.

"Ooh! And I can even bake us some snicker doodles! Granted, I don't know Mama Knight's recipe because honestly, I think she's going to take that to her grave, but hey, there's no harm in trying, right? Plus, you'll eat anything," Logan said, talking a mile a minute.

"Hey!" Carlos protested, a smile tugging on his lips.

Logan took a seat on the couch next to Carlos. He draped an arm around Carlos' shoulders.

"I just want you to feel better, Carlos. I want my best friend back," Logan said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but you know I'm not mad at _you_, right?" Carlos replied.

Carlos was confused when Logan got up from the couch all of a sudden. Was that it? Was Logan leaving him all by himself now? What? Get him to smile and then leave? Carlos didn't want to be alone no matter how he acted. He never wanted to be alone.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"I'll be right back," Logan called out over his shoulder before disappearing from sight.

Carlos was amazed by how fast Logan was moving. He was starting to wonder if maybe Logan was on some sort of caffeine high or sugar high though. The symptoms were all there. It was like Logan couldn't stay in one spot for any amount of time. He was talking super fast. He was moving really fast. Here Carlos thought _he_ was bad on a caffeine high or sugar high. Well…he _was_ bad, but this just proved that Logan was just as bad as he was.

When Logan returned and Carlos saw what he had, Carlos wanted to do nothing more but clap his hands out of excitement, but instead, he kept his arms folded over his chest even though it defied his very nature.

Logan had brought back the same two puppets he had used when he tried to cheer Kendall up after he was heartbroken because Jo moved to New Zealand. The cow puppet was on Logan's left hand, and the kangaroo puppet was on his right hand.

"Ello, mate," Logan said in a fake Australian accent while moving the kangaroo's mouth.

Carlos clamped a hand over his mouth as he snickered. He had been the only one to "appreciate" Logan's "art." It was easy to see why though; it was so funny. The voices Logan made the puppets speak in were hilarious.

"Hi, Carlos! It's your pal, Milky the cow," Logan said in a high-pitched voice as he made the cow puppet's mouth open and close.

"And I be Hoppy the Kangaroo," Logan said in an Aussie accent.

"Logie, stop!" Carlos whined even though his eyes crinkled up with laughter.

Carlos heard whimpering noises. He looked over at Logan and saw that both puppets hung their heads in defeat, and Logan was uttering the high-pitched cries.

"But I thought you liked us," Milky commented.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes when Carlos got up off the couch and walked over to him. He was startled when Carlos pulled him in for an embrace.

"Thanks, Logie! You're the best!" Carlos said sincerely.

"Anytime, buddy. Anytime," Logan spoke in his normal voice.

Logan wasn't even sure how long Carlos had been hugging him exactly. All he knew was that he was _still_ hugging him.

"Um…Carlos…you can let go of me now," Logan said timidly.

"Oh, right!" Carlos said, retracting his arms and taking a couple of steps backwards.

The two boys stood there awkwardly. Neither of them really knew what to say or do next. The good news was that Carlos wasn't mad anymore. However in the place of anger was embarrassment. Carlos wasn't sure what had come over him that would make him hug Logan for as long as he did. Carlos drew circles in the carpet with his big toe.

"So…about those corn dogs," Carlos said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah! Wait here," Logan said before rushing off to the kitchen.

"I can help too, you know!"

"I know that. Just let me do this for you, Carlos. Please? Let me take care of you."

Carlos was touched. Logan could be such a sweetheart. Carlos wondered what he did to deserve a best friend like Logan. He also couldn't help but notice that when it was just the two of them, it was like Carlos brought out a different side of Logan; a much more zany side. It was like they were two peas from the same pod.

XXXXX

Carlos woke up the next morning. There were soda cans, sports drink bottles, and water bottles all over the coffee table, floor, and couch. Unpopped kernels of popcorn were all over the sofa cushions and some of them even managed to end up in Logan's hair, held in place by his spikes.

Carlos had a half-eaten corn dog hanging out of his mouth that was really damp from saliva. Carlos had a bad habit of drooling in his sleep. His neck was a little sore, but his heart was fine. That was all because of Logan.

Speaking of Logan, Carlos woke up to find that he was lying on the couch with his head in Logan's lap. Carlos looked up at his best friend and saw that he was still fast asleep, his head hunched over. Carlos cringed at the cramp Logan would wake up with in his neck.

Carlos didn't know what time it was, and he didn't care either. He didn't want to wake Logan up, so he laid back down in Logan's lap, and drifted off to sleep, drool quickly starting to accumulate on the already moist corn dog that was still hanging out of Carlos' mouth.

**The End**

**A/N: I don't think this was as funny as the other two one-shots I wrote based off of "Big Time Secret." But I thought this one was really sweet though. I hope you did as well. **


End file.
